Life of a Dead Hero
by Demonic Angel DA
Summary: Life is difficult. The Gang screwed up five years ago and the world... the world ended. rated T for contraversial themes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Life of an Unsung Hero.

I shot up in my bed sweating; the nightmare was the same every night. It had been five years since then and I still couldn't deal with it. God how I missed her.

A small red light next to my bed told me Jeremy wanted to talk.

"Yeah?" I asked him rubbing sleep and fear from my eyes.

"Xana, grab your gear and head to the launch deck" he ordered

I stumbled out of bed and quickly pulled my Drop suit on.

"Where's the others?" I spoke aloud knowing Jeremy could here me from my microphone.

"There's a report of Krabbes in S thirteen, the girls are checking it out" he replied

I pulled my sword from the rack of weapons beside the chamber, checked the blade was still sharp and sheathed it.

"And Odd?" I queried further attaching some Shuriken packs to my suit.

"He's been on recon for the past fifteen hours, so he's on emergency call only today" jeremy replied apologetically.

"So I have the rooks with me?" I asked.

"There waiting for you Planetside" he added as I climbed into the chamber. I closed the visor on my drop suit and locked the drop clamps in place; they'd stop me from shaking free of my destination on entry.

Earth.

I gazed out on the devastation that was once my homeplanet. There was very little left, huge fortified factories that Xana used to create his weapons were the only structure over ten feet high. This is all that was left of France. I double checked my Darts, small wrist launched EMP darts that could neutralise any robot or anything electronic it hit. Then I made sure my short sword was still in good shape. It was still good for cutting through steel, but it didn't have the tungsten edge needed to slice through the tougher bots yet, I didn't have the rank for that. I was expected to fight at a distance for now.

"Ulrich is on his way" Hinata told me. She was another rook; though far more experienced compared to me and borderline a promotion to corporal.

"He's got the mission details with him; we finish this one we get two days R and R" she informed me.

"I can't even remember how this started I thought aloud"

"I do" Ulrich's voice came over the radio

France…five years ago.

I swung my blade at another krabbed and missed as it dodged sideways.

"We don't have a choice Jeremy! If we don't tell them then it's not just one person it's the world that ends!" I cried blocking laser fire desperately. Yumi cried out next to me and I turned in time to see the last of her frame disappear.

"There's no way I can fight seven krabbe's alone Jeremy! NO WAY!" I added

"Ok I'll tell them!" he cried

They didn't listen.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't listen

Not when we told them about him

Not when he brought down the missile defence systems

Not when he infected seventy one, thirty two megaton nuclear missiles

And even still when he launched them.

It took the annihilation of the world for them to listen.

Xana.

He picked strategic targets, military bases, navel bases, command and control.

When those were gone he picked food sources. Hundreds of miles of fertile land reduced to a barren wasteland.

When the nukes were all used up he fired a special weapon. A nuclear fallout and radiation burning weapon that leaves no trace but ash.

And when that was done there was so few of us left, we barely managed to fight the waves of robots and machines he unleashed from factories.

Idiots.

Now we are the only defence, The ones with the knowledge, The weapons, the upgrades.

Were Lyoko warriors. We are still Lyoko warriors, The number of warriors is different, no longer five people, but five patrols of four people each.

The battlefield is his land, the battlefield is no longer virtual, Now it is France. His land, he Even built towers, Now they host his memory expansion cores. A physical manifestation of Xana. We blow them up.

My name is Ulrich Stern I'm one of the three original warriors alive. The EMP from the nukes killed Lyoko and Aelita died with it. Yumi was outside the bunker under the factory when radiation got to her, she died of leukaemia shortly after. Now what's left of the Lyoko warriors still fights Xana. Where we can and how we can.


End file.
